


【法加】你会想给他一个吻吗？

by Dawn_Zhang



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Zhang/pseuds/Dawn_Zhang
Summary: 弗朗西斯和梅格的故事。The story of Francis and Margaret.
Relationships: Female Canada/France (Hetalia)





	【法加】你会想给他一个吻吗？

**Author's Note:**

> *柜哥法×大学生加娘。  
> *短打，对话来自亲身经历（除了最后一句……）。

“艾米！这么长时间你都跑到哪里去了！”

妆容精致的金发柜姐热情地跑了过来，给了艾米丽一个大大的拥抱。

艾米丽俏皮地眨了眨眼睛：“我去读了个硕士！现在已经毕业啦！”

“你这家伙！”柜姐惊呼一声，随手揉了揉艾米丽的短发：“接下来什么打算？”

“我下个月就要回美国了，走之前再来看看你。”艾米丽晃了晃头，把被揉乱的刘海甩了回去。

柜姐像是并不意外，只是有些无奈。她摇摇头，看向呆立一旁的梅格：“艾米这姑娘就是这样，悄没声地消失了整一年，一回来又说她要回国了。”说完了，她依旧看着梅格，好像在寻求她的回应。腼腆的姑娘不知道该说些什么，只好尴尬地笑了笑。

梅格和艾米丽并不熟。

确切来说，她们上周才刚刚认识。梅格在超市买菜，结账的时候看到了拎着四大袋东西的美国姑娘。出于好心，她鼓起勇气上前想帮忙，对方却满不在意地摆摆手，毫不费力地拎起了所有的购物袋，边往外走还边回头和梅格搭话。艾米丽实在是自来熟得有些可怕，梅格又实在是不会拒绝人，于是在发现她们两个住在同一栋公寓楼的下一秒，梅格就坐在了艾米丽的椅子上，看着对方从中超买的自热小火锅咕噜咕噜地冒着水汽。

艾米丽说，一起吃过了饭，就是朋友了。梅格初来乍到，学校刚刚开学，连个熟悉的人都没有，也就把艾米丽当成了新朋友。一周后，她就被艾米丽从床上拽了起来，按在椅子上化了个全妆。梅格刚清醒过来，就发现自己被拉去了市中心的购物商场，而艾米丽正和熟识的柜姐聊得火热。

梅格坐在高脚凳上，看着墙上屏幕里循环播放的广告发呆。艾米这个社交狂魔。她有些无奈。好吧，她早该知道事情会变成这样的。

一只手突然出现在她的视野里。她扭头看过去，是一个金发男人。

“你觉得他帅吗？”男人随意地指了指屏幕，杰克船长画着经典的烟熏妆，忧郁地看着镜头。“你会想给他一个吻吗？”

梅格有些手足无措：“啊……我不知道……也许？”

“也许？这可不是什么好答案。”男人笑了笑。他的英文带着些法国口音，梅格看了眼他胸前的姓名牌，上面写着“Francis”。

“我不知道……毕竟我还没有吻过别人……”

“你的初吻还在？！”男人——现在该叫他弗朗西斯了——露出了一副难以置信的神情：“怎么可能？你是一个这么可爱的姑娘！”

梅格微微地红了脸。弗朗西斯拉过另一张凳子，坐在她旁边：“好吧，你喜欢男孩子还是女孩子？”

“男孩子……大概吧？”

“大概？”弗朗西斯揶揄地看着她：“你为什么这么不确定？”

“没有经历过的事，我也说不准呀……”

弗朗西斯低声笑了，梅格感觉自己的脸更红了。“没关系的，”弗朗西斯说：“这又没什么，接受自己。”他环视一圈，指向了收拾好东西正要准备换班的另一名柜哥，神秘兮兮地压低了声音：“你看那个，他叫安东尼奥。你知道吗，他以前是个女生，后来做了个手术……”

“弗朗西斯你这混蛋！”被指着的人突然转过身来，大步走了过来：“我都听到了！你又在这里瞎说话！”

他给了弗朗西斯一记爆栗，揽住对方的脖子，对梅格露出了一个见牙不见眼的笑容：“小姐，您可别信他，他最会骗人了。”

“啊……”梅格愣了愣：“您的手术……很成功。”

弗朗西斯和安东尼奥愣住了，然后爆发出一阵大笑。安东尼奥的眼泪都要笑出来了，他用手背擦了擦眼角：“小姐，您看上去文文静静，没想到这么会开玩笑。”

弗朗西斯推了推他：“你不急着下班？没事做的话可以来帮我顶班。”

安东尼奥急忙摇了摇头，三步并两步地走出了柜台：“那可不行，我还急着去约会呢！”

弗朗西斯看着安东尼奥匆匆离去的背影，转过头向梅格挤了挤眼睛：“他的小男朋友还等着他呢。”他看到梅格将信将疑的眼神，没忍住笑出了声：“是真的，我这次可没逗你。”

梅格低头笑了笑，没有再追究什么。弗朗西斯又看了看她被艾米丽涂了酒红色眼影和深棕色眼线的眼睛，摸了摸自己带着胡茬的下巴：“小姐，你……”

“玛格丽特。”

“好吧，玛格丽特。恕我直言，你的眼妆可不太适合你。”弗朗西斯思考了一会：“你的眼神……非常纯洁（pure），不要用这么浓重的颜色去盖住它。”

梅格似懂非懂，她并不是很懂化妆，今天的眼妆完全是艾米丽的作品。她也并不是很懂弗朗西斯口中的……所谓“纯洁的眼神”，到底是实话，还是只是一句阿谀。

弗朗西斯细细打量着她的眼睛，梅格这才注意到对方有着和自己相似的紫色虹膜。“如果可以的话……”

“梅格！我搞定了！”

艾米丽拎着一只大大的购物袋，一看就买了不少东西。她向梅格飞奔过来，柜姐在她身后大笑着让她注意安全。

梅格向艾米丽挥了挥手，然后冲弗朗西斯不好意思地笑了笑。她跳下高脚凳，和弗朗西斯道了别，刚走出去两步，突然听到对方喊了她的名字。

“梅格。”

她回头，看到弗朗西斯紫色的眼睛带着笑意。

“或许，我可以拥有你的电话号码吗？”

梅格觉得，自己已经可以期待艾米丽再次拽着自己逛街了。

-END-


End file.
